Ginny Potter and her husband
by lapizelazooz1810
Summary: It has been 2years since Voldamort has been defeated and harry has still been dating ginny. But today would not be like every other date he had with her it would be the day he asked her to marry her. Yes they would be legally together and have children. Harry was the only one who knew about this avent he was trying to tell ron about but he could not bring himself to it. He just co
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It has been 2years since Voldamort has been defeated and harry has still been dating Ginny. But today would not be like every other date he had with her it would be the day he asked her to marry her. Yes they would be legally together and have children. Harry was the only one who knew about this event he was trying to tell Ron about but he could not bring himself to it. He just couldn't. He was passing back in forth in his small hotel room trying to think a way out of this. He was just too nervous. But he like Ginny and wanted to marry, no he did not like her he LOVED her!

"Ron I have very important news to tell you"

"I can tell you've been pacing back and forth muttering to yourself for the last 5min" he said with a small chuckle.

"Ron I..I, you see I..I am going to…...ask Ginny to marry me" Harry said with a concerned expression.

"You know she has been waiting for it to happen "replied Ron in a calm steady voice.

"She has been muttering to herself about it all week"

Then there was a long pause.

Harry stood there amazed in thought and said "Well I have to go, got a date planned"

"Sure, good luck" Ron said. "She will say yes do not worry"

"Bye"

"Bye"

While Harry was walking to the Three Broomsticks just like Harry, Ginny was consulting with Hermione.

"What if he has not asked me because he is going to break up with me" or because

"He found someone else" questioned Ginny rapidly to Hermione, in a worried tone.

"Ginny relax" was all she said before telling her to go or she would be late.

Ginny was heading to the Three broomsticks from the Wesley's Burrow and Harry who was almost there was coming from his small hotel room. Once Harry got there he could not stop checking if he had the small box with the ring. His plan was to talk a bite the go on a walk in the nature and have a picnic, the in the end he would ask her to marry him and escort her back home.

So far so good, he kept telling himself. Then when he spotted his soon to be beautiful red haired wife.

"Hi harry, how are you" she said the leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful "he replied in dreamy tone.

"Ready for are picnic"

"Yes, now what would you like me to buy for our picnic, Ginny?"

"Anything, really you pick"

As they went to buy 2sandwiches and 2drinks they were both silent, both were thinking about their future.

Ginny was wondering when he would ask for her hand in marriage and about there children and house and more small details. Harry was wondering what Ginny would say when he asked for her hand in marriage. As they were walking Ginny was telling him about the job she applied for.

And as they neared their favorite picnic spot Ginny started asking some fairly awkward questions;

"So , Harry what will happen with us?"

"Will we move on?"

"Will we get married?"

"If we do will we have children?"

"How-

"Ginny stop, look I promise all your questioned will be answered after our picnic" he interrupted

there was a pause the Harry added,

"Except the last one I can not answer how many children we will have IF we get married"

"Now let's enjoy our self until that question comes"

"But I had I had 5 questions not one"

"Only one question and answer will be needed "

They started to set the picnic in silent. Ginny was confused on what HArry had told her and more than a thousand questions were forming in her brain. But she got over it fast after eating a bit Harry and Ginny started kissing wildly. But then Harry pulled away and stood up, Ginny followed, and asked;

"Is there something wrong?"

A moment of silent blew over them. By now Ginny was very worried that Harry would leave her but the Harry asked a question that made Ginny start crying;

" Ginny will you marry me?"

She shook her head yes and hugged + kissed harry at the same time.

"Of Course I will marry you"

They smiled while Harry put the engagement ring on her finger.

"Harry…. I love you"

Ch. 2

Harry and Ginny arrived at the burrow happily. As they walked in the kitchen Mrs Weasley asked,

"Harry what a pleasure we weren't expecting you, how are you?"

"Wane stay for lunch?"

"sure "

"Are Ron and Hermione here?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason, Harry come on we have to tell them!"

As Ginny was running up the stairs Hermione and Ron were having an affair, ( they are already married) so she kind of ruined it for them.

"Oh, sorry I did-"

"It's okay" interrupted Ron

"Now what's all the fuss about"

By now Harry reached Ron's room.

"I and Harry are engaged!"

"Congrats!" said Ron and Hermione together.

"Do not tell mom or dad we have not told them."

"Sure"

As they walked down stairs Ginny and Hermione were talking excitedly and Harry was telling Ron the story on how the date went.

"Something interesting you 4 chit chatting about? "asked Mrs. Weasely.

The all went silent and exchanged looks. Then made up quick excuses. While eating Ginny and Hermione could not stop talking in a hushed voice about the engagement.

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks then Ginny took a big breath and in a very quick and quiet but very excited voice Ginny said,

"Harry asked for my hand in marriage and i said yes."

Mr weasley started to cry and Mrs weasley looked at him and said,

"Oh, stop crying"

"Sorry Ginny dear, can you repeat yourself?"

In a much more confident voice she said,

"Harry and i are engaged"

Now tears were coming from her mom's eyes to, and both parents said congratulation and started asking about the wedding. For most of the question Ginny was asked she said,

"We haven't really decided about that part"

Feeling a bit like he was wasting his time just listening how Ginny was getting all the attention Harry quietly left. To tell you the truth no one realised him missing until an hour passed. Ron was the only one who saw him leave but he sensed that Harry was getting bored so said nothing to attract anyone's attention. Harry was back in his hotel room thinking how it would be to be married to Ginny. Back at the burrow Mrs weasley was asking about the main colors at the wedding and ginny said a velvet red would be nice the Mrs weasley asked Harry what he thought about the colors.

"Where's harry?"Ginny asked aloud.

"He left"replied Ron

Everyone looked at Ron like he was an intruder.

"Where has he left to?"asked Mrs Weasley

"Home?" Ginny said in a annoyed tone

"Yes"

"why?" she asked in a less annoyed tone but a curious one

Ron told them that harry said "He said weding talk was very boring for him and had an appoint " but then Ginny said that he told her he was free for the day, and it took Ginny and Ron into a long fight. Then Ron admitted that Harry said nothing and just left. Ginny started to panic that Harry was mad or annoyed so she said goodbye to everyone and left with no word. She used floo powder to arrive at Fred and George's Joke shop and walk the rest of the way. While she was walking to the hotel Ginny stopped at a small little shop for food. She bought some chicken pumpkin juice and jello. Ginny past Quality Quidditch Supplies and entered to look for a birthday present for Harry. It was his birthday in a month and she wanted to get Harry the best gift she could afford.

By the time Ginny arrived at the Hotel Harry was staying it was 6:25. The food was cold by now and Harry might have eaten. As Ginny was walking up the stairs Harry was sleeping and in the middle of a nightmare that involved Voldamort, himself, his parents, and Ginny. During the dream Harry was walking along a corridor and his parents were standing there with him as a baby in there arms. Then Voldamort murdered them just like he did during the real event. Voldamort was trying to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone Harry was refusing to give it and Voldamort said that he would torture the person most precious to harry. Harry could not see who was being tortured so he moved closer and realised that it was ginny she was dead. Harry was beside her body crying and screaming "Ginny, Ginny, No..."

Ginny reached the hotel door and knocked no one answered so she opened the door and walked in. It was dark and Harry was nowhere to be seen, Ginny wondered if he really was in an appointment but it was the weekend and summer.

"Harry?" ginny said in a scared voice

"Are you here"

She opened the door of his room and harry was in his bed his face was as pale as the clean white walls and he was sweating, immediately ginny dropped her bags and rushed to harry's side so she can wake him up.

"Harry!"cried ginny she started to sob she kept trying to wake harry while crying his name.

"Harry, Harry"

Harry finally came out of his trance and was sweating,

"Ginny you are healed, wait it was just a dream never mind."

"Ginny darling what brings you here"he splattered a fake smile on his face

Without warning Ginny hugged him, Harry hugged her back and she explained him that she brought food. Harry was very happy because he did not eat yet and was starving. They ate in silence while holding hands. Then when done ginny asked what happened while he was sleeping and if his scar hurt. I said i did not hurt and just had a really bad nightmare. Ginny asked and asked but Harry refused on telling her about the dream.

"Why did you leave the burrow?" asked Ginny

"I was tired that's all"

"But you knew you could have slept at the burrow or tell us that you were leaving"

"I did" i said that i was leaving because i was tired.

"No you did not Ron said you left with no word were to"

Harry had no more excuses so he told her that he was annoyed that everyone was ignoring him and that she did not even want to sit beside him, he sat in the corner and the only person did not ignore him was who was also being ignored. Even though i am your husband.

"Well you could have joined the conversation!" said Ginny with her temper rising

"I tried!"

"You know what i am going to bed, you can sleep in my bed i will sleep on the couch!"

"But we have slept together before and now we are married"replied ginny now in a small voice not tempered.

"Well why would you want to sleep with me because your just mad that i left!"

"WELL WHY WOULD YOU YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY MAD THAT I LEFT WHEN YOU WERE GETTING ALL THe ATTENTION ANY WAY!"

"Harry i am sorry..." ginny started but could not finish because she started crying

Harry was mad at Ginny and did not care or feel mad that she was crying. A few moments later the crying stopped and he heard the door shut. He thought of going after her but thought best not too.

Ch. 3

Ginny was going to her brothers shop the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were she could use floo powder to get back at the burrow. Ginny felt like her marriage was ruined and that harry would never talk to her she got home everyone stared at her in surprise.

"I thought you were staying at Harry's" said Mrs Weasley

Then Ginny started crying hearing Harry's name. Everyone froze not expecting what happened, the Hermione took Ginny to her room and Ginny told Hermione. Then Hermione told everyone else.

While this was happening harry was having another dream but it was weird it was like he could not wake up like he was trapped.

Ginny stayed in her room heart broken for several days while harry was stuck in his dream and even worse he fell out of bed so it was not very comfy. Then hermione said that Ginny she and Ron can all go see harry just as friends. Ginny agreed. They sent an owl to harry to tell him they were coming and then set of. Once they were there Ron knocked on the door no one answered Hermione opened the door and called out "Harry…. are you here "Ginny opened his bedroom door,

"HARRY!"said Ginny in a frightened voice, she started to sob

Hermione and Ron came in the room and were as shocked as she was.

"Oh….Harry!" said Hermione in a weird tone

"Harry...i..i am so..sorry…" (sob,sob,sob) "please… i am so sorry..please, i need you"

"Do not worry he is still breathing!"

"Not worry, not worry, my soon to be husband is on the floor and in unconscious "

Harry's scar was on fire, it hurt so much like someone put a dagger wright through his scar. Then harry awoke.

"What happened"he said while staring at ginny in sympathy. She was crying because she thought that fight was the last time she would see harry and they were in such bad fight the last time they saw each other. Harry took her hand and said quietly,

" i am truly sorry"

"The truth is that day you came to see me i had a really bad nightmare and my scar felt like it was on fire."

"I dreamt about... Voldamort himself, my parents, and Ginny. During the dream i was walking along a corridor and my parents were standing there with me as a baby in there arms. Then Voldamort murdered them just like he did during the real event. Voldamort was trying to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone i was refusing to give it and Voldamort said that he would torture the person most precious to me. i could not see who was being tortured so he moved closer and realised that it was ginny she was dead. And i was beside your body crying and screaming "Ginny, Ginny, No..."

"And well today i felt like i was trapped in my dream i could not wake since the day ginny left, how long has it been?"

"A week"said Hermione frightened

"Oh harry i am sorry to, i was so afraid i would never see you again and was heartbroken about our fight"

Ginny and Harry were holding hands and were happy. Ron and Hermione left a bite later together. As for Potter and Weasley they fell asleep together in Harry's bed.

2! i say 2! Days before Harry's birthday, he and his beautiful soon to be wife were planning their wedding. The colors would be red for gryffindor and white for the traditional white weddings. Ginny was very happy that she was getting married in a week, harry was happier than ever that he was getting married, Ginny's parents were overjoyed that there daughter was getting married.

Ch. 4

The Burrow had never looked more beautiful. There was no sense in putting up a tent to block out the view. The sun set and candles were lit and placed down the aisle and the small aisle consisted of a break in the line of chairs, which was strewn with rose petals. Harry Potter took a deep breath and walked to his place on the steps below where the priest stood. To each sides of the priest were pictures. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, and Fred Weasley were up there. All seemed to be beaming at him. Everyone Harry wanted was there and there no unwanted guests. He was very thankful Rita Skeeter didn't show up the front row sat Mrs. Weasley and an empty chair that was soon to be filled, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend, Percy and his new wife, Penelope Clearwater, and george and his girlfriend, katie Bell. Behind them were Seamus Finnigan and his girlfriend, dean Thomas and his date, oliver Wood and his wife and 2children, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, and much to Harry's surprise, Dudley Dursley and his wife. In the back row sat Proffessor McGonagall, Hagrid, kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife, Viktor krum and his wife, Andromeda Tonks, mr. lovegood, mrs longbottom(nevilles grandmother), amos diggory.

As soon as harry made eye contact with his soon-to-be-mother-in-law, she burst into tears. He smiled warmly at her and bill patted her shoulder reassuringly. The small band that was located behind the priest and the pictures began to play. Harry's attention turned to the to the opposite end of the aisle from where he was standing. There was a pop and ron weasley and his wife, Hermione Weasley appeared. Ron was wearing dress robes with a dark red bow tie that matched the color of hermione's dress and the rose petals perfectly. The walked down the aisle with everyone 's eyes following them. As soon as they passed by mrs weasley, more tears started to fall. They both grinned and ron kissed hermione on the cheek before they took their places on either side of harry. The music changed and everyone stood up. Mr weasley had moved to the side so the entire aisle was clear, Ginny weasley appeared. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

harry and ginny have finally got married, they are so happy. "ring,ring,ring"

"ugh, who is it, leave me alone"

"harry, it's just the alarm clock"

"come one, i want breakfast"

"make it yourself..."

"come on, now that we have our own house we have to make our own food, and you are a better cook then me"


End file.
